A Book About Mortals
by Sad Jollibee
Summary: Athena Miller, a young girl the age of fourteen living with her poor father in Ogygia. Never knowing her Mother and her Father never giving her any hints. But when she has to go away to school she starts learning the truth about her mother and the cruel world around her.


Once upon a time there was a girl named Athena Miller (And no not the Goddess { though The mortal does adore Athena} that would just be silly. Athena's place is on Olympus) and she lived in a small cottage on the hill with her father, she never knew who her mother was and whenever she addressed to her dad about her mom he looked away up into the sky and looked back with a sad face and told her that the time was not right. She never understood what he meant but she never asked because she knew that it wasn't important to her father at that moment. He had bigger things to worry about like bankruptcy there family was poor in a rich city, weird place to live right? But it was truly normal there was only one place poor people lived, and that place was called Ogygia, and not the Calypso Ogygia, the city Ogygia. Athena never complained about living there, not even once, in fact she loved it there. She had everything that she had ever wanted. Except information about her mother. She had lived for years and not known a single thing about her mom. She was very stressed but only about that. She wasn't stressed that she had to do chores and deliver things for her dad on just a small bike.

One day her dad came up to her. " My dear it is time for me to let you go. I can't keep you to do my chores. You must learn about the world for yourself now. You're going to school." He said with a small sob, "You start tomorrow morning. Take your bike down to England Drive and take a right on Franchestor Way and the school is right there."

"But Father who is going to help you with deliveries or sweep the deck?" Athena said.

"Oh my dear I can do it for myself. Thanks to you we have gotten enough money to buy a truck and if my calculations are right there would be enough money left for you to go to school and still have good money for food and supplies for work.", Her father said," I can't have my little girl forever now can I?"

"No father but I want to help you, not go to some school.", She said with a tinge of frustration and confusion in her voice.

"My dear surly you want money and to live deep in the city, have friends, and know what you're going to do with your life. All I'm trying to do is make sure that you don't end up like me." Her Father said eyes watering. They had never fought before because Athena was always such a good child and always agreed with her Father. Except this time.

"Father I refuse to leave this life is fine for me. Anyways with the extra money we could buy you a bigger and nicer house that isn't old and broken down?"

"My dear I'm already looking for a new hut anyway. But a one person hut for me."

"But where will I sleep?", Athena said tears brimmed her eyes.

"The school I am sending you to is the Boarding School for Young Girls and they will provide you with a place to sleep, some nice clothes, and three meals a day. You will love it there and I bet you will not eve miss me at all.", He said with confidence,"Now go to your room and pack up everything that you want to take with you. Anything that you want to sell put it in a nice pile out here. The mover truck will be here any minute to pick up the things you don't want and give them to a poor family in need." With that note she walked to her bedroom with her head down.

"Hmm what to pack, what to pack?", she said looking around her room. She stopped at a bunny wrapped in gold an silver, with jewels of blue sapphire for eyes, the ears made out of white topaz and beryl and an amber tail. It was a gift from her mother that she never knew. She put it in her pocket and kept looking. When she was done the moving truck came.

"My dear you're not taking a lot why is this so?", Her father said confused.

"The school is small and if I get a roommate there are going to be rich with lots of things and they will need lots of space. Why not give them some of my space as a nice gesture so I could make a new friend?", she said.

"Oh my I never thought of it in that way. You are intelligent my dear and I wish that I could never let you go, and I truly mean it. I love you", He said hugging her. He kissed the top of her head as she went inside to put her luggage by the door. She knew that when she went to school her father will be heartbroken, but she knew the real reason why she was going to school. She was getting old enough to go and if she didn't, like her father, she would end up like him. Her father was an uneducated man. He had a small business because of this. He couldn't work for anyone because he had no job experience and no education. So he started his own job. Of course nobody worked for him except his own daughter. When he put out flyers saying that he needed employes, everybody in town who was looking for a job turned him down. The old legend says that it is bad to work for a poor man, and yet Father was a poor man. She went to her bedroom for the last time. It felt empty and sad, probably because it was empty which makes it sad. She laid in her bed looking up at the ceiling thinking what she would be doing when she was at this fancy school for spoiled girls. "I'm not spoiled why should I go to this stupid school?", Athena thought out loud. She began thinking until her eyelids got heavy and she fell fast asleep.

The moving people came over to him," Lot of stuff you got here Mr. Miller. Are you really giving away all of this stuff?"

"Yup. It's all my daughter and since she's going to boarding school tomorrow and got to get rid of the old house. Also make sure everything goes to the same house and get the correct amount of money $5,000. Then come back for your payment and my money." said Mr. Miller

"Yes sir" ,said the mover as he climbed into his truck.

The next day was the most saddest day of Athena life. She had to say goodbye to her father, she had to live in the same place as about two hundred girls her age. She was not happy about this. All she knew about spoiled girls her age were that they scream and make drama just because one of them blinked the "wrong way".

"Athena are you ready?" Her father said.

"Yes Father, coming!", she yelled. She ran down the hallway with all of her luggage, not daring to look back. She found her father looking in the mirror. He was wearing an apron around his usual jeans and plaid shirt. She put down her luggage and stood next to him. They both looked about the same except that her father was thirty and she was fourteen. They both had green eyes and blonde hair. Athena was tall for her age but her father was taller, he was 6 feet and 4 inches and Athena was only 5 feet and four inches. If someone didn't know that he was her father they would have mistaken them for siblings. Her father eyes looked swollen because he had been crying the night before. Athena hugged her father and cried in his warm chest. She hated to leave her father but she finally understood that it was for the best.

"I'm doing this to keep you safe Athena", her father said, "I can't keep you here forever." They broke the hug "You're in great danger, but thanks to your mother you can keep yourself safe."

"What do you mean that I am not safe?", said Athena in a small voice.

"You will know when your protector explains everything. Now you must go." said her father kissing her head. She went to go get her bags and her father went to go and get her bike from the shed in the back of the house.


End file.
